Su guerra
by Tsukire
Summary: Traducción de "Her War". Dos años atrás Ranma murió. Los habitantes de Nerima se mudaron, de algún modo. Mientras, surgió una guerra civil en China. Un prisionero hizo una promesa que cambiará le mundo para siempre.Fic Oscuro. Créditos a Ryo-Wolf and Ozz.
1. Prólogo

Hola…otra vez…bueno, en ésta ocasión éste fic no es mío, yo no hice ninguna contribución, sólo traduzco (Hasta bilingüe salí) toda ésta idea le pertenece a Material-Blade, el auténtico autor de éste fic.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, sí, sólo Ranma ½ es todo lo que mi fic contiene ¿Pueden creerlo? Apuesto a que no. Y seguramente no pensaron que Ranma ½ tuviera fic que se escribieran una y otra vez ¿Verdad?

**Su Guerra**

"Everything you have, I will take. Everything you love, I will destroy. And then, I will kill you. This I vow."  
>— <em>Saotome, Ranma<em>

"Todo lo que tienes, lo tomaré. Todo lo que amas, lo destruiré. Y entonces, te mataré.  
>Es una promesa."<br>-Saotome, Ranma.

**Prólogo**

Durante años nos mantuvieron en esa jaula. Un hoyo negro para sus putas y sus cautivos. La debilidad. Los prisioneros. Aquellos a los que derrotaron. Yo fui uno de ellos. Y nos pudrimos ahí. Todos nosotros lo hicimos. Todos los que vinieron antes que yo, estaban muertos. Cosas rotas. Poca fuerza de voluntad. Ni el menor de ellos. Pero esos fuertes testamentos que se tenían desde hace tiempo que estaban rotos y rayados.

Recuerdo la primera noche. El miedo. El dolor de todo esto. Solía pertenecer a la tribu Amazona, había sido un símbolo. Y antes de esa noche, nunca había conocido el miedo. Terror. Antes de esa noche, nunca había llorado para dormir, deseando que la vida fuese sólo un sueño.

¿Fueron días? O ¿Fueron décadas que estuve en esa jaula? ¿Forzándome al capricho de nuestros "maestros"? Golpeándome hasta que la obediencia fuera la única cosa que recordara ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

No lo sé y no me importa.

El día en el que ella fue arrojada a mi celda, desnuda y fría justo como lo estuve hace mucho tiempo…fue el día en el que nací otra vez.

* * *

><p>Akane Tendo estaba aterrorizada ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Bueno…obviamente ella supo cómo…¡pero sencillamente no podía ser!<p>

¡Oh dios! ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué debería de decir? El terror se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Mousse… no era el tipo de persona que la dejaría por algo como esto ¿O sí?

Un momento…esto…podría estar mal.

Correcto, ella tenía que intentar otra vez, sólo para estar segura.

Diez minutos después y otras tres pruebas sólo confirmaron lo que había salido en la primera.

Estaba embarazada.

Oh dios.

Si era un niño podría casarlo con la pequeña Ranma-chan para unir las escuelas.

Agh…! Se estaba volviendo como su padre!

Su mente estaba saltando de un lugar a otro, tan rápido que apenas podía formar algún pensamiento coherente, era la única cosa que la mantenía apoyándose contra la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo y haciendo berrinche.

¡Kasumi! Kasumi sabría que hacer.

De pie, se acercó a la puerta, caminando lentamente, hasta que se topó con algo duro, rebotando y cayendo directamente al suelo.

-Auch…- ella gimió. –Oye, mira por dónde…¡Mousse!-exclamó aterrorizada.

-¿Estás bien, Akane?- preguntó preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, su blanca y larga túnica la había cambiado por ropa japonesa tradicional, una camisa verde y pantalones negros, haciéndolo parecer igual a Ranma, si realmente pensaba mucho en eso, la única diferencia era la falta de lentes.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuello sujetando sus rodillas alzándola fácilmente, Akane casi se desmayo. ¿Cómo demonios podía desagradarle éste hombre a Shampoo? No tenía sentido para ella.

Pero ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Estoy…estoy bien, idiota- ella maldijo. –No hagas eso, se supone que tienes que avisarme cuando vienes-.

Ella estaba haciendo muchos berrinches ¡Maldita sea¡ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había parado de llorar desde hace unos días?

Hay que admitirlo, esta vez ella tenía una muy buena razón para llorar. Esta embarazada, ¡Oh Dios Mío! En verdad lo estaba, ella va a tener un bebé, un B-E-B-É y Mousse no lo sabía ¡No lo sabía!

Y ¿Si él no lo quería? ¿Sí la dejaba?

Dios ¿Cómo podía no llorar?

Ella casi golpea su cara en su hombro, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello mientras él la sostenía.

-Akane ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- el preguntó. –Sé que no pude lastimarte mucho ¿Qué sucede?-.

Su voz era suave y cuidadosa. ¿Cómo sería cuándo él lo supiera? Cuándo le dijera que iba a tener un bebé, aunque ¿Tal vez él quisiera que abortara? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pertenecía a la tribu de las amazonas, ellos no tenían abortos en China.

Aunque ¿Esto significaría que tendrían que casarse?

-Yo, bueno ¿Tú me amas?- balbuceó la chica.

Mousse sonrió –Por supuesto que sí ¿Qué ocurre Akane?- el preguntó.

Mouse se había acostumbrado desde hace mucho a las lágrimas de la chica. Ella lloraba casi todo el día y no le había tomado mucho tiempo a Mouuse hacer una conexión entre Akane y su padre llorón, era extraño. Después…después de la muerte de Ranma, Akane había…cambiado. Drásticamente, esto le dio raras ideas a la historia de Soun Tendo.

Ella se había vuelvo en una criatura llorona de emociones reprimidas. Toda esa emoción que la chica había contenido, siempre con su ira desatada ya que el objeto de su afecto había desparecido, dejando atrás a una niña que apenas podía pensar sin llorar. Ranma había sido su vida. Ranma había sido su amor. Ranma había sido todo para ella.

Ella no lloró mucho, aunque la muerte de Ranma le había dejado un fuerte impacto en ella. Nunca se volvió a enojar, instantáneamente su mente pareció saltar de una cosa a la otra tan rápido como para que los chorros de fuego dejaran a una chica completamente diferente de la Akane anterior.

Pero, era Akane, de quien se había enamorado.

Ahora ella se había vuelto cada vez más feliz día a día y Mousse ciertamente fue el que causó eso. El la estaba haciendo lo suficientemente feliz para olvidar su corazón roto.

Honestamente, Mousse no pensó que alguna de las prometidas de Ranma lo había amado como Akane lo hizo. Shampo…no estaba destrozada como Akane, ni tampoco Ukyo. Ellas dos estaban bien. Mousse recordó aquellos días. Una Mirada de la cara más joven de las Tendo meses después de que Ranma murió hubiera sido suficiente como para traerle depresión a cualquiera.

Ellos buscaron los restos en el Monte Horaisan. Días, Días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Buscando a través de la suciedad, por un cuerpo, por algo. Lo único que encontraron fue una de las muñequeras de Ranma.

Nada pudo haber sobrevivido al colapso de esa gran montaña.

Y Akane solo se había…apagado. Ella se volvió tan…diferente e incluso Kuno había parado de perseguirla. Por un corto tiempo Mousse recordó a Akane tomando refugio en Ryoga, pero eso era de esperarse. Ryoga había sido un gran amigo, incluso trataron de salir pero…sencillamente no funcionó. Ryoga había comenzado a molestarse y Akane seguía pensando en Ranma.

Pero ahora había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que ella olvidara y ahora él era su novio.

-Akane ¿Por qué estás temblando?- preguntó.  
>-Amm…Yo…yo estoy…eh…necesito ir…¡Necesito hablar con..! ¡Con mi hermana! Yo…regresaré en un momento-<p>

Ambos oídos se animaron. Eso era inusual, no había muchas personas que visitaran el Dojo Tendo y pelearan, muchas personas simplemente caminaban por ahí, sólo lo suficiente, alguien estaba golpeando llamando la atención en el patio delantero.

-Yo, yo lo tengo- Akane dijo preocupada retorciéndose en el camino sin que Mousse cuidara de ella, corría hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Mousse arqueó su ceja hacia la chica, quien apenas estaba atendiendo a quien estaba en la puerta. Algo estaba mal, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

En ese momento, sus ojos se dirigieron a las envolturas de las pruebas de embarazo que se encontraban en la cama.

-Oh- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, su mente estaba tan impactada.

* * *

><p>Ryoga miró hacia el reloj, esperando pacientemente por su cita destinada. El sudor recorría su frente, iba sintiendo sus cabellos en la parte trasera de su cuello con un horror abyecto el no saber que iba suceder hasta la fecha.<p>

No era que él estaba listo para enamorarse definitivamente de ella, pero ellos casi nunca tenían citas. Además la versión de una chica acerca de una cita era tranquila…Él había descubierto recientemente eso debido a todos los finales de las peleas que había tenido en las citas.

¡Ja! Si sólo Ranma lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces pudo haberse librado de ella. Solo que ahora Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Ranma nunca quiso a la chica.

El suspiró, mientras su mente fue de nuevo a la pesadilla de su existencia. Y sin embargo ... no ... Porque, si no fuera por Ranma, ¿quién podía culpar a la hermosa mujer con quien estaba a punto de pasar la noche?

El apartó sus ojos del reloj con cautela. Ya era tiempo…una puerta y otra y otra. ¡Ah! Ahí está la salida.

Después de haber salido del edificio, un logro digno, ya que él estaba más que orgulloso considerando que él solo abrió tres puertas y todavía habían otras cuarenta en el establecimiento, el saltó.

La batalla fue en un instante, tan pronto como su novia tiró su arma contra él con pasión. El sudor vertido en su núbil cuerpo, el calor de verano viniéndose en el cuerpo de la hermosa chica y el no podía dejar de adorar el arco de su increíble tiro, siguió su arma hasta donde ella apenas lo echaba de menos.

Esquivando una vez, dos veces, ahora ella estaba sin armas, ella cuidaba los dos y le llevó un momento para la chica recuperarlos, el tomó su oportunidad. Arrebatando veintisiete pañuelos de su frente, les puso en marcha con una precisión vertiginosa a la chica, la furia caliente dada su visión como siempre lo hizo en el fragor de la batalla.

Aunque tenía que hacerlo con ese oponente en particular

La gracia de la niña fue increíble ya que saltó y aventó bandas para la cabeza girando casi tan rápido como podía ver. Ella había estado entrenando demasiado, y su habilidad no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Ella…siempre fue casi tan buena como Ranma. Seguramente faltaría poco, con esa gracia que incluso la chica de cabellera roja ya no podría igualar.

El podía admitir eso ahora, lo había decidido. La forma de Ranma chica fue verdaderamente la más hermosa chica que el pudo ver. Salvo por la belleza enfrente de él, su prometida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de compararse a sí mismo. El era mejor a como lo había sido Ranma. Ahora el estaba seguro de eso.

"¿Puedes hacer la cima de la montaña como si estuviéramos en un Castillo de arena, Ryoga? Nunca lo lograrás y lo sabes" su mente se lo decía, pero él

El…nunca había intentado diezmar una montaña. Su ki, su fuerte ataque. El huracán del tigre, no era un poder tan fuerte como el rugido de león después de todo, el de él era una técnica perfecta, sin embargo, el de Ranma era fuerte, era el ataque más fuerte que Ranma pudo haber hecho…..

Bueno, eso no importaba más.

Antes de que él pudiera parpadear, la chica estaba encima de él. El rechazó las patadas de lado que la chica había de algún modo había hecho tan rápido con su pierna derecha, apoyándose en el borde del edificio en el cual se puso de pie. El saltó hacía atrás y estando lejos del arco de ella que giraba alrededor ¿Qué demonios?

-Sorprendido ¿No? Ella dijo delicadamente aún cuando su pie se estrelló contra su cara, la chica giraba en el extremo de un bonbori que ella había sacado de la nada.

El voló sobre el edificio pero fue atrapado fácilmente sintiendo fuertemente la patada. Si una cosa no había cambiado era la resistencia y la dureza de un Hibiki. Siempre había sido mejor que Ranma en ese aspecto. Lástima que no contaba con lo suficiente como para derrotar a la chica.

¡Demonios! ¡Él estaba en una pelea! Am…¿cita? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Su paraguas estaba en sus manos antes de que se diera cuenta. Y la apuñaló en el lado del edificio sin pensarlo. Delimitación de nuevo hasta la parte superior del edificio, lamentablemente dejando el arma de bambú atrás, que se arqueó sobre su prometida con facilidad.

Sonriendo ante su mirada irritada, el puso en marcha unos cuantos boomerangs como si fueran pañuelos siendo ella su objetivo, ésta al aterrizar los bateó con mucha facilidad

-Tu flojeaste- la chica exclamó acaloradamente. –No habrá diversión para ti esta noche-.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el pobre muchacho se perdiera en la desesperación.

-¿Qué? Tú aprendiste un nuevo truco, eso no significa que yo haya flojeado, estoy más que de pie- El gritó en señal de protesta.

-Lo encontré en los registros del pueblo, así que ya perdiste- la chica replicó, su voz afilada con la misma rabia y fuego que él comenzaba a amar de ella.

Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y él tiró otro pañuelo. Sólo uno, pero éste era un poco diferente.

El pañuelo voló a una velocidad que ni siquiera Ranma hubiera podido comprender. Una gran cantidad de arena cubrió a la chica antes de que pudiera parpadear.

-Creo que tú eres la única que ha estado flojeando, airen-. Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa al mismo tiempo que la blusa de la niña se abrió.

La chica parpadeó, por un momento, parecía no reaccionar ante lo que él había hecho, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que sus pechos cubiertos sólo por un bra estaban un poco afuera a plena luz del día y los restos de su blusa se encontraban en el suelo.

Shampoo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse con furia.

-¡eso no fue justo, hiciste trampa!- él la miro y la ira de la chica hizo que bajara un poco su cabeza.  
>-Así que el prometido de Shampoo es más fuerte que ella, nada mal. Pero Shampoo, am…yo necesito entrenar más-.<p>

Ryoga sonrió orgulloso ante el uso correcto de la chica en los pronombres, pero el decidió que no estaría de más recompensarla por lo idiota que él había sido, e intento llegar alegremente a un acuerdo en su natal chino.

Cuando la chica estalló en una carcajada, el asumió que había dicho algo mal

-Airen tonto- ella replicó cuando su ataque de risa finalmente paró. La china se acercó hacía el con alegría, sonriendo, mientras dejaba que sus brazos se deslizaran por sus hombros, mientras él se recargaba sobre su espalda.

-Por lo menos, ¿Qué palabra?...lo intentas- la niña terminó después de buscar la palabra a usar, después de esforzarse un poco para llegar a él.

Ryoga sonrió.

-Así que…¿no habrá diversión para mí están noche?- murmuró, cambiando una parte maliciosa por la parte expuesta de su escote.

-Parece un poco como debería de ser, yo te digo eso-

La chica se ruborizó aún más, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ryoga la derrotó, pero no se arrepintió de eso, sabía que Ryoga estaba lejos de ella…justo como…como Ranma lo estuvo.

Ella no lo negó. Eso la apartaba de pensar hace mucho tiempo en viejos amores. Lo había hecho bien, logrando mantenerlo fuera de su mente por casi tres semanas, días como estos…las puestas de sol, le recordaba aquellos días persiguiéndolo, lo que ahora ella admitía, probablemente había sido una presa incapturable.

Fueron buenos tiempos, independientemente de que al final se hubiera ganado su corazón.

De cualquier manera…eran mejores tiempos, no serviría dejar el amargo sabor del recuerdo de Ranma en ella.

Aún así, la invadían pensamientos de cómo pudo haber sido su vida ahora, con ranma, el hombre que peleó con Saffron, quien estando muerto, aún así, se lo llevó con él. El pensamiento la hacía estremecerse aún, pero tenía que cambiar, Ranma…se había ido. Y ella tenía tuvo que olvidar o nunca hubiera podido ser capaz de superarlo.

No era que Ryoga era una mala captura. El hombre podía caminar en el fuego por ella. Y honestamente, el probablemente podría volver basura a Saffron si tuviera la motivación adecuada. Incluso Ranma podría ser humillado por él.

Probablemente…

De repente unos golpes vinieron desde las escaleras frente a la puerta.

Que extraño, nosotros no la abrimos durante horas.

-¿Quién está aquí? Shampoo preguntó. La chica entonó, el ruido se hizo más fuerte.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta que se abrió se oyó a continuación. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

* * *

><p>Nabiki Tendo estaba cansada. Todo el día había estado trabajando rigurosamente en su tarea y se había dado cuenta de que no era suficiente para terminar, o realmente hacer mella en todo lo que tenía que hacer.<p>

Colectando dinero en la universidad era aún más difícil a comparación de la preparatoria. Todos los estudiantes eran muy tramposos e inteligentes.

Por supuesto, ella era más inteligente todavía. Pero esos estudiantes habían hecho Tokyo en U, no eran tontos. Incluso un poco de cerebro fue suficiente para ser capaz de evitarla. A diferencia de Furinkan dónde había sido una reina, su palabra, su ley, aquí no era más que un chiste. Colectores de matrículas eran más fuertes que ella.

Pero ella había crecido, vaya que lo había hecho. Tenía planes, grandes planes por hacer. Incluso después de que terminara la universidad, ahí era donde estaba la elaboración de su campo de batalla. Ella sería nuevamente la reina. Oh si, ya llegará el momento.

Pero primero tenía que terminar su maldita tarea. Nadie le dijo cuán difícil podría ser la universidad.

Afortunadamente, las finanzas no eran un problema para ella. Sin papá pidiendo prestado su dinero cada dos días para la reparación de la casa o Kasumi con un poco de dinero para la cena de esta noche, había mucho menos de que preocuparse. ¿Matrícula?, ¿vivienda? Solo eran un pedazo del pastel, ojalá no se vieran obligados a residir en estas pequeñas y malditas habitaciones. Obligados a estar con una chica que era incluso más extraña que Ryoga.

Problablemente, no kuno, tal vez el par de oro, pero sin duda más extraño que Ryoga.

-Luces como una mierda, Nabiki-. Rita su compañera de cuarto rió hacía ella, Nabiki se volteó en su cama y gruño a la única chica que se echó a reir. Suspirando ella miró el reloj montado en la pared, las dos y media, correcto. Agunata quedó de encontrarse con ella para pagar sus cuotas a las tres y media, un montón de tiempo para cerrar los ojos por un par de horas.

…  
>Un momento…<p>

¡Maldición!

-¡Cállate! Nabiki maldijo, al mismo tiempo que se arropaba, sus ojos enfrentaban la luz del sol de media tarde filtrándose por la ventana.

-Tengo un examen este viernes y estoy muriendo por dentro-. Ella bromeó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quieres una soda?- preguntó la chica Chirpishly, su pelo rubio y el acento insoportablemente extranjero le hacía roer los nervios de Nabiki.

-Por lo general me ayuda cuando estoy muriendo por dentro- ella rió.  
>-Claro- respondió Nabiki.<p>

Su compañera de habitación era cuatro años mayor que ella y está aquí solo porque sus padres que son increíblemente ricos no la quieren cerca, o al menos eso se insinúa. Nabiki saltó ligeramente debido a la dureza de la puerta de su habitación y de su compañera.

Lánguidamente, Nabiki se levantó. Odiaba abrir la puerta justo cuando estaba teniendo una siesta. Ella sabía que Agunata le aterraban los visitantes. Ella casi se rió de la chica, que ahora estaba en su cama, cubierta por sus sábanas y temblando, sería muy gracioso si no fuera tan común. Chica curiosa.

Nabiki abrió la puerta para encontrar tres soldados, todos claramente miebros de la Autodefensa Militar Japonesa. Militar de alguna clase. Todos ellos fueron condecorados con medallas, pero uno, el pequeño, se destacó mucho más que los otros dos.

-Hola señora ¿Es usted Nabiki Tengo?-pregunto a la ligera.  
>-Es señorita Nabiki- su compañero de habitación hiló de su lugar oculto en la cubre.<p>

Nabiki suspiró.

* * *

><p>Genma Saotome era un hombre Viejo, cuando su muchacho murió, el estaba casi seguro de que el chico se había llevado su alma con él. Otras cosas por supuesto, ha dado lugar a apariciones relativamente mayores que hace dos años y medio.<p>

Aún así, no era un hombre tan viejo. Sintió su edad, pero no dejo decaerse como Soun cuando perdió a su esposa hace ya tantos años, no, el aprendió el error de su amigo y sabía que vivir en el pasado no le ayudaría.

En su lugar, estaba preparándose una vez más, era un poco mayor, pero como Happossai no le había hecho daño ahora era un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte. Pero el sabía que podía hacerlo otra vez. Su pequeña hija, llamada Ranma antes que su hermano mayor, a pesar del género indebido del nombre, sería el más grande artista marcial nunca antes conocido. Pasando a Ranma por interminables kilómetros, pero esta vez habría diferencia, no saldrían de esa casa.

Había aprendido el error de eso , y se dio cuenta de que en el corto tiempo en que Ranma se había mantenido dentro de Nerima, su habilidad se había triplicado con seguridad. ¿Eso significaría que la pequeña Ranma se haría mucho más fuerte aquí?

Tal vez fue la colección de artistas marciales que los habían atacado de sus distintos viajes que habían creado un increíble avance en Ranma, pero aún así, muchas de esas personas se quedaron aquí. Ryoga y Shampoo estaban más que dispuestos a cuidar al protegido de su antiguo amor y Mouse y Akane estaban mucho más fuertes de lo que habían estado alguna vez.

Los dos realmente deberían tener un hijo, de lo contrario, otro viaje a Jusenkyo podría ser necesario, las escuelas podrían unirse.

Genma encontró que a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, había uno sólo que superó a todos. El nunca le dijo a su hijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él, no realmente y ahora se lamentaba por eso.

Él no dejará a su hija, si ella muriera primero que él o si lo enterrarán dentro de cincuenta años, ella sabe que la ama, no importa lo que la chica hizo con su vida.

-¿Esposo? ¡La cena está lista! Y Ranma necesita un cambio…otra vez, esta vez es tu turno- escuchó la voz de Nodoka.

Genma gruño, y se paró de su estado meditativo, profundamente dentro del Dojo. Ha pasado caso un año y medio ahora. El santuario de Ranma estaba en el otro extremo justo enfrente de donde él estaba parado, era curioso pedirle un consejo a su ahora hijo muerto.

Pero el volvió a intentarlo, aquí, estaba en lo cierto.

El caminó lentamente adentrándose a la casa, a través del calor de la tarde y entró ingeniosamente por la puerta trasera. Cuando se hizo el Dojo, se vió obligado a hacer la habitación del fondo con el fin de poder tener más espacio. El trabajo de Genma era enseñar a los estudiantes de los Tendo, él había pagado por eso y ahora ambos eran bendecidos por las escuelas que se mantenían.

Soun había encontrado su unidad después de que Ranma murió. Diez años buscándolos, e incluso con los amigos de Ranma. El hombre tenía un alto grado de artista marcial, pero cuando se trataba de _sparring, _anhelaba otra pelea con su hijo pero no podía esperar a que su hija estuviera lista en la materia..

Ella ya estaba mostrando los signos, el ojo diestro, la habilidad de patear y lanzar puñetazos a su madre cuando ésta le daba comida que no le gustaba. Fue muy lindo, pero los recuerdos de cómo era Ranma cuando joven, picaban como avispa, pero para eso había un montón de distracciones para ahuyentarlos.

-Esposa, yo recuerdo claramente cambiarla hace menos de tres horas, es tú turno- el se quedó en su demanda, la voz varonil diciéndole que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Ella le sonrió y luego usó sus ojos…sus hermosos ojos, nervios, usando sus instintos femeninos para atraerlo a algo que él se estaba comenzando a resignar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser de ella? Pasó unos instantes con la mujer que estaba parada frente a la estufa, fugas de vapor rodeando su cuerpo, cubierto por un delantal y extrañamente sin kimono por debajo de él en su lugar traía pantalones y una blusa de manga larga. Ella lo miro fijamente y movió sus ojos que normalmente sólo funcionaba una vez al día para conseguir que hiciera algo por ella

Honestamente, si lo usara más de una vez, podría conseguir mucho más cosas pero por ahora ya lo había hecho. Era su arma para luchar contra su tono exigente.

Evidentemente, el suyo era mucho más fuerte.

-Bien- el murmuró alejándose, la mujer rió y se volteó hacía la estufa.

De repente, alguien llamó desde la puerta principal que era dura, fuerte y firme haciendo eco en la parte trasera de la cama.

-Yo…- Genma comenzó a hablar.  
>-Yo iré…- su esposa lo llamó alegremente, interrumpiendo además de temer que Genma se escapara de cambiar los pañales.<p>

Genma caminó dentro del cuarto de la bebé y encontró a su hija haciendo berrinche. No se había dado cuenta antes de que abriera la puerta del cuarto. Mm ¿Se considera como un hábito bastante malo? Asistente para la optimización de su hija llorando sin duda no era una gran idea.

¡Oh bueno!

Genma hacía tiempo que había inventado, perfeccionado una gran y potente técnica. Valorado por la madre, niñeras y curiosamente por unos pocos maestros Zen de todo el mundo, la técnica todo se vale de las artes marciales en el cambio de pañales era una maravilla.

Es segundos la niña estaba muy felizmente creando torres con los bloques y comenzaba a golpear otra vez. Ella iba a cambiar el mundo, sin duda, lo haría.

-Esposo, ven a la sala, ahora- esta frase provino de Nodoka su voz era urgente, pulida por la preocupación.

Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente del hombre y de un salto se paro, para caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de enfrente. La preocupación lo encadenó al ver a no menos de tres oficiales militares parados en su vestíbulo.

¡Él había pagado todas sus deudas! Había pasado mucho tiempo en la cárcel pero todo eso había finalizado ¿Qué podía ser ahora?

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué quieren aquí?- dijo humildemente.

Genma tenía una mala opinión acerca de los oficiales, pero nunca antes se había encontrado con militares peor aún así dudaba que no sería muy diferente a la policía local. Irritante, arrogante y débil. Y no necesariamente en ese orden. Ellos pensaban que un arma era suficiente para defender a un país, cuando un verdadero artista marcial podría destruir con un movimiento especialmente fuerte. Tontos.

-Genma y Nodoka Saotome, supongo- el pequeño de los tres hombres preguntó, vestido en un traje negro que Genma creyó reconocer en sus días de viaje con el maestro a través del mar sobre los barcos. Pensó que parecía elegante y actualizado desde entonces.

Decorados con medallas de todo tipo, los tres, el más bajo ha mantenido un aire de autoridad que regula fácilmente a los otros dos mas o menos como una copia de seguridad. Honestamente Genma estaba un poco sorprendido de que estuvieran aquí, por lo menos no eran tan arrogantes, si se trataba de alguna pelea pasajera sería premiado por ellos, por lo menos conocían su poder de energía.

-Si- dijo Genma arrastrando las palabras.  
>-¿Qué es lo que desean? He pagado las deudas con la sociedad, yo no quiero problemas ¿Por qué están aquí?- exigió, la autoridad de su voz al hablar con su esposa era una miseria a comparación de su ira de ahora.<p>

El hombre tuvo la decencia de retroceder un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Todo va bien y sin hacer nada- Genma pensó.  
>-Genma y Nodoka Saotome, soy Kyoke Setsoki, Jefe de Asuntos Exteriores de Ayuda al Emperador, estoy aquí para adquirir, así como otros individuos específicos, Genma, tu país te necesita-.<p>

El hombre habló con elocuencia, como si el discurso no hubiese sido ensayando, las palabras fluían como si rodasen por su lengua.

Genma parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Estoy siendo reclutado?- preguntó Genma.

Setsoki frunció el ceño y decidió hacer caso omiso a la cuestión.

-Necesito que los dos vengan conmigo inmediatamente, el emperador tiene necesidad de verlos-¿Nuestro país nos necesita? ¿Para qué?- Genma reclamo, pero un codazo de Nodoka llegó más rápido que su observación, pero no lo lamentó.

Interrumpió, mucho más educadamente que como Genma lo había hecho, Nodoka asumió su papel de esposa tradicional, pero aún no estaba libre de escepticismo.

-Por supuesto. Somos ciudadanos de Japón. Estaremos encantados de ayudar de cualquier manera en lo que el emperador desee. Pero... Si me permite la pregunta ... ¿por qué? Nosotros esperamos que sea capaz de decírnoslo-.

Setsoki cortó bruscamente a Nodoka.

-A ésar de todo, tienen que venir, tienen que ser embajadores de la finca hoy conocida como la Nueva China-.  
>-¿China?- Genma explotó con odio. –Tengo una hija y me pides que lleve a mi esposa en plena guerra civil-<p>

Setsoki hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ay por favor, tenga en cuenta que la guerra en China ha terminado, un nuevo monarca ha tomado el trono-  
>-¿Enserio? Esa es una buena noticia- Nodoka interrumpió antes de que Genma tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.<br>-En efecto, señora- el hombre respondió moviendo su mano para acomodarse su gorra militar.  
>-Y es por eso que necesitamos que vengan con nosotros con el fin de permanecer en paz con la Nueva China, te lo aseguro, usted y los suyos no sufrirán daño alguno-.<p>

Genma miró a los otros dos soldados con suspicacia, habían permanecido en silencio detrás de Setsoki, como muros de piedra. Todos fueron sancionados. Teniendo en cuenta que seis o siente años podrían engañar a Kuno, aunque trabajaran para él.

Sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en Setsoki. El hombre estaba cansado con seguridad e irritado, parecía que estaba haciendo esto durante todo el día.

-¿Algunos otros? ¿Cómo quién?- Genma preguntó ociosamente. A juzgar por el hombre se pudo dar cuenta de que había algo de sinceridad en su voz. Rabia de no saber la razón por la que fue tirando a esa gente de su vida.

Eso fue casi lo único que dejo a Genma simpatizar con el hombre.

-Entonces supongo que no sabes porque nos necesitan-. Nodoka preguntó expresando las reflexiones de Genma.

-Yo…temo que el emperador no me dijo nada bien, señora- afirmó decepcionado.  
>-Mis órdenes son para que usted y su esposo se presenten en la oficina de asuntos exteriores mañana por la tarde, por cualquier medio necesario-.<p>

Las palabras no se entendieron como una amenaza. Nodoka y Genma eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para tomar las armas de esos hombres antes de que cualquiera de ellos parpadeara. Curiosamente, parecía que lo sabían.

Un momento de silencio pasó.

-¿Se puede garantizar que ni mi hija ni mi esposa sufrirán algún daño?-Genma le pregunto fuertemente.  
>-Si…siempre hay algún riesgo, pero no habrá ningún peligro, la lucha ha terminado, muchos espías lo han confirmado, ha terminado- dijo el hombre de una manera segura.<p>

Genma aún parecía escéptico.

-y… ¿Mencione que este pago se realiza enn siete pagos?-  
>-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-…<p>

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Bien…he terminado el primer capítulo, espero les guste, pero díganme ¿Quieren que continúe la historia? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno por si alguien más lo sigue dudando yo NO hice esta historia, no me pertenece, si quieren dejar un comentario ¡bien! Si quieren contactar al autor sólo busquen este fic en mis favoritos o si no yo les puedo pasar su recado XD.

Cuídense.

_Sparring: _en contexto deportivo se usa para describir a una persona o equipo que sirven al deportista para practicar, no contra quien compites de forma oficial, sino con quien juegas en los entrenamientos...


	2. Ser un cuento

**Disclaimer**: Ranma no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi con todos sus personajes hecho a mano. Solo los uso para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

**Su Guerra**

"Todo lo que tienes, lo tomaré, todo lo que amas, lo destruiré y entonces, te mataré. Es una promesa"  
>-Saotome Ranma<p>

**Capítulo uno  
>Ser un cuento.<strong>

Ella era una pequeña niña, no era el tipo de persona que alguien sospecharía que cambiase. Parecía solo una rama, se quebró en tantos lugares que apenas era reconocible para una persona, pero pedazos de su cuerpo aún se aferraban a la corteza.

De algún modo…ella estaba viva.

Nunca había visto tanta malicia infligida, ni siquiera aquí. Alguien había odiado a esta chica. No fue hasta más tarde que me dí cuenta que había contrariado a sus verdugos para llegar a este punto.

Ella fue, sin lugar a dudas, la chica más hermosa que recordaba haber visto, salvo…tal vez mi hija. O por lo menos lo había sido, ella estaba cicatrizada en tanto dolor, no podía gritar. Así, desafiante a sus captores, ella hizo que el resto de nosotros pareciéramos unos simples ratones.

Sin embargo, ni un gramo de cobardía residía en sus huesos. Su físico puede haber sido pequeño, pero albergaba un corazón de león.

* * *

><p>Ukyo Kuonji contempló a los distintos artistas marciales de Nerima. Reunidos de nuevo ya que no lo había hecho en años. Sin embargo, ya no había un factor de unión entre ellos. Discusiones pequeñas abundaron ya que todos se sentían extraños, pero la sala de espera sin duda era muy cómoda localizada en el centro de Tokio. Pasó mas de media hora para que el coche llegara hasta aquí, después de la citación improvisada del Asesor del Emperador, Jefe de asuntos exteriores, llegó en una limusina de lujo.<p>

Al entrar en el edificio, pudo divisar diversas historias deportivas de más de cuarenta años y un viaje en ascensor que tardó tanto tiempo del que ella pudiese esperar, así que simplemente saltó a la cima para ser recibida por más hombres y mujeres en traje que nunca antes había visto.

La gente la miraba sorprendida, de manera curiosa ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? pero Ukyo estaba más que acostumbraba a eso. Después de haber vivido como niño unos ocho o nueve años de su vida, no se sintió ajena a las miradas extrañas.

Ella dio un suspiro depresivo al pensar en ello. Hacía casi un año desde que Tsubasa había renunciado a ella, por suerte no mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Ranma, eso había sido algo bueno…pero hace sólo un año Konatsu murió.

Y ahora se sentía sola.

Ukyo nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba tan sola que casi deseaba que el maestro del disfraz pasara por allá y se volviera a hacer pasar por su buzón…sólo una vez, por los viejos tiempos.

¿Por qué no podía encontrar a nadie? ¿Qué había en ella que hacía a la gente alejarse? ¿Sólo por qué era un poco diferente? ¿Por qué no era como cualquier chica? ¿Realmente era tan repulsivo?

Ella pensó que podía serlo. Había cientos de clientes en su tienda y oportunidades más que suficientes para oírlos hablar de ella. Muchos pensaron que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella y el chico del disfraz se casaran. Ella había tomado como un deseo concedido al ninja, olvidando su dolor que le ocasionó la muerte de Ranma.

Un año después de la muerte de Ranma, Konatsu y ella se habían convertido en grandes amigos pero aún así nunca lo había pensado…bueno, le gustaba, al menos en ese momento.

Todo era muy extraño, ¡Ella era el muchacho! y ¡El la chica!…todo iría mal. Ella quería un hombre no un ninja travesti y… ¿Hacer el amor con él? ¡Dios! ¡Sería horrible!

...

Por lo menos esas fueron las cosas en cuanto se comenzó a lamentar el no haber utilizado el tiempo que se les había dado. Todo el tiempo que había pasado se había lamentado estúpidamente por Ranma, había pasado por alto lo que tenía enfrente de ella.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y volteó la mirada hacia Akane, sonrió.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y volvió la mirada hacia Akane, y se encontró sonriendo a la vista. La niña estaba junto a Mousse. Parecía preocupado y temeroso. Parecía como si un coche se disparaba sobre él y se congeló en el resplandor de los faros.

Lo que en el mundo podría provocar la cara para parecer tan increíblemente sorprendido! De cualquier manera se le dio una risa, y fue suficiente para sacarla de su crianza.

-H-Hola Kuonji-san.- Akane recibido, su tartamudeo habitual que se había desarrollado después de la muerte de Ranma marcada por una preocupación poco más grande de lo habitual.

"Hey azúcar." Ukyo respondió con un ligero toque de curiosidad, que Akane recogió en forma casi instantánea. Mousse parecía más desorientado que nunca. Y casi como si no estuviera aquí.

-Así que, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Y tú!- Akane saltó sobre sus palabras con toda la fuerza de sus propios puños, ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar cualquier cosa con excepción de la cocina propia de la niña.

Por supuesto, esto sólo sirvió para hacer que Ukyo sintiese más curiosidad en cuanto a lo que la chica estaba escondiendo. Mousse parecía divertido. Pero, al ser un amigo y todo eso, Akane claro que no quería que aguantar más, así que abandonó la idea de hacer alusión a algo fuera de lo común, a favor de un tema más mundano.

-Por lo tanto, alguna idea de por qué estamos aquí, Akane -Preguntó ella con dulzura.

Sin hacer nada llegó a la espalda para asegurar su espátula de batalla y asegurarse de que se ajustó adecuadamente para el ataque. Cosas tienden a suceder, y siempre era bueno estar preparado. Uno de sus estipulaciones por asistir a este pequeño... lo que fuera, había sido que se le permitió tener su arma gigante.

Ukyo creía que la única razón por la que permitieron que esto se debía a que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un arma. Si lo hubieran hecho, dudaba que Setyoki o Setki o lo que sea que su nombre fuera, hubiera sido tan indulgente. A pesar de que vio que Mousse definitivamente llevó sus cadenas.

No es que realmente pudiera verlo, por supuesto, pero si uno era un artista marcial el tiempo suficiente, había aprendido a conocer cuando los demás estaban armados. Sobre todo un maestro de armas.

-Hola a todos-. Se oyó la voz distinta, pero informal y anormal del hombre que la buscó y le preguntó por su participación en esta reunión. Aunque, en ese momento, ella no sabía que ningún otro miembro de los artistas marciales de Nerima asistiría. Ella había olvidado el nombre del hombre y por su vida, no podía recordarlo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-. Ryoga exigió acaloradamente. -¿No nos mantuvo en espera el tiempo suficiente? Hemos estado aquí por casi cuatro horas!-.

Nabiki, sentada en uno de los sofás de la esquina de la habitación, cerca a una de las ventanas en donde se podía observar impecablemente todo el horizonte de Tokio, se volvió hacia el hombre de baja estatura y con firmeza asintió su acuerdo.

Ukyo parpadeó. Había estado aquí por sólo una hora y media como máximo. Pero entonces, ella había sido uno de los últimos en llegar, seguida sólo por Genma y Nodoka.

-Pedimos disculpas por la espera, y gracias por su paciencia. Tomó tiempo reunir a todos los que el nuevo emperador ha pedido ver. Ustedes son un grupo ... difícil de encontrar." Dijo con una risita.

Nadie se unió a su humor. Mirando a su alrededor, Ukyo se dio cuenta de la extraña sensación de muchos que rodeaban la habitación. El emperador paga... y grandes cantidades de dinero. Genma y Nodoka parecían relajados, poco a poco la pequeña Ranma estaba recargándose en la rodilla de Genma, riendo como si la vida fuera un gran juego para ella.

Mousse y Akane parecían distraídos. Sus mentes estaban claramente en otra parte. Kasumi, Tofu, Soun y Nabiki todos parecían estar por lo menos un poco irritados. Kasumi era la más irritada. Salvo por Akane quizá, la muerte de Ranma había afectado en la mayoría a Kasumi, incluso más que todos. Kasumi se había convertido en una persona... cínica. Ukyo siempre había tenido sospechas en cuanto a por qué y cómo el cambio había ocurrido. Siempre se había preguntado cómo Nabiki y Kasumi siendo hermanas tenían personalidades tan increíblemente diferentes. La muerte de Ranma dejo expuesto el lado verdadero de Kasumi. Una mujer se levantó de la amarga sensación de vacío con la sensación de que las cenizas de Ranma eran como una gran huella que había dejado en todo el mundo. Poco a poco, Kasumi había perdido su actitud maternal.

Por extraño que parezca, fue por lo mismo que su "caída-de-gracia" en cierta perspectiva, hacer que el Doctor Tofu le pidiera que saliera con él.

Y más tarde, se casara con él. Su boda había sido en la misma época que la muerte Konatsu…

-No Ukyo. No pienses en Konatsu. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer! -Ukyo se dijo con firmeza. Y tenía razón. No era el momento para soñar despierta sobre el pasado.

-Bueno, vamos al grano. Para aquellos de ustedes que puedan haberlo olvidado, soy Setsoki Kyoke, el Asesor Principal de Relaciones Exteriores. El Emperador Hirohito ha informado a mí los detalles de esta asignación, y lamenta que no haya podido asistir personalmente-. Hizo una pausa por un momento, como para asegurarse de que él tenía su atención.

Y lo hizo.

Los artistas marciales de Nerima se habían convertido en personas más calmadas en los años transcurridos desde la desaparición de Ranma. Satisfecho, el hombre continuó en su misma actitud de negociante, se sentó en uno de los muchos sillones de felpa.

-El emperador ha pedido a todos a ser embajadores de la entidad recientemente formada conocida como los Estados Federados de la Ciudad de Nueva China-. Setsoki terminó con soltura.

El público parpadeó por un segundo. Ukyo no sabía esto, sólo que el emperador buscó su ayuda. Ella era un ciudadano. Con mucho gusto acudiría en ayuda del emperador. El ayudó a pagar también. Una vez que el hombre pequeño había convencido a ella de que él no estaba bromeando, y que se trataba de una citación probado y verdadero del mismo emperador Hirohito, que había estado más que dispuesto.

Estaba claro que algunos ya sabían. Genma y su esposa, Sun, y Nabiki mostraron la menor sorpresa ante esta nueva información.

Sin embargo, otros...

-¿Qué?-. Ryoga exclamó acaloradamente. -¡Nueva China!-.

-Los Estados Federados de la ciudad de Nueva China-.

Setsoki corrigió la exclamación del muchacho. Ukyo notó que Ryoga rechinaba un poco los dientes. No parece que les gustara mucho el hombre. Setsoki parecía molesto por igual.

"¿No hay una guerra en China?", Preguntó Ukyo convergente.

El hombre dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta señorita... Kuonji ¿Cierto? Sí. La guerra en China por fin ha terminado. China está ahora bajo el control de un nuevo gobernante. Presentado el gobierno del pueblo por unanimidad, fue coronada hace cuatro semanas, como la emperatriz de toda China-.

Un momento de silencio pasó, mientras Ukyo y los otros pensaban acerca de lo que había dicho Setsoki. ¿China tenía una emperatriz? ¿China? ¿No eran generalmente más sexistas o incluso peor que los tradicionalistas japoneses?

Ukyo había retenido una pequeña risa en la incredulidad absoluta frente a la tinción de Nodoka. Genma se veía como si apenas le importaba. Él era más impaciente que nada, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba en su pequeña hija a quien celebró con cautela en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros, exactamente? Nabiki dijo en broma, claro que, era igual de impaciente que el anciano Saotome-.

-Exactamente de qué, no estamos seguros. Teníamos la esperanza de que serían capaz de decirnos. Verán, hace menos de dos semanas, la recién coronada emperatriz organizó una reunión con el emperador Hirohito, a fin de discutir los términos de una alianza. Sin embargo, cuando la cuestión de Embajadores a la información comercial entre los dos países llegó, ninguno parecía satisfacerla. Exigió a diez personas en específico. Diez. Terminó con una mirada inquisitiva a través de la totalidad de la sala, buscando en cada uno de sus ojos las respuestas a las preguntas que ahora albergaba.

Ukyo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Los embajadores de China y Japón? Ganar dinero, ¿Para servir a su país? ¿Bajo riesgo de peligro? Sonaba como una victoria de tres vías para ella. Y ella nunca había tenido una falta de clientes en el transporte antes. Su cocina portátil, aunque no tan agradable como la parrilla de la casa, era tan buen fabricante como su restaurante.

La curiosidad comenzó a desarrollarse en ella al mismo tiempo que comenzó a pensar que no conocía a muchos que hubieran estado en China. Despejar la mente, las únicas personas que pensaba eran los de la Amazonia, por supuesto. Ryoga había ido allí cuando era más joven, evidentemente. Pero aparte de eso ella... espera ...

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

¿Espere... Emperatriz? - Preguntó, haciendo hincapié en el sufijo femenino del título con firmeza.

-Yo estaba tan sorprendido como ustedes-, respondió con aspereza Setsoki.

-Sí. Emperatriz es la correcta. El nuevo gobernante de China es una mujer. La primera gobernante femenina de China desde la antigua Hou Wu hace 1400 años-.

Ukyo dio un suspiro acompañado de varios otros. Había sido una idea divertida. La de Ranma convertirse en un gobernante de China. ¿Pero la emperatriz? ¡Ja! Preferiría morir primero.

* * *

><p>Ese pensamiento fue un poco más deprimente cuando terminó su viaje a través de su mente.<p>

Sombrío, le dio una mirada. Ella trató de hablar pero Shampoo fue más rápida.

-Shampoo es de China! ¿Es posible que el nuevo gobernante de China ser una amazona?-

Ukyo la fulminó con la mirada…con Ranma muerto o no, nunca se había hecho amiga de la Amazona. Tenía una extraña afición por Ryoga, después de todo siempre lo incluía en sus planes para separar a Ranma y Akane a lo largo de esos años, pero ¿Shampoo...? Bueno…Shampoo era una idiota. Sin embargo y siempre ellas nunca se llevarían bien.

-El hecho de que ella es de China no significa que te conoce!-Ukyo dijo desafiante. -Ella podría fácilmente ser otra persona de China que podríamos conocer!-

Shampoo gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Ukyo casi parpadeó. Tal vez la niña había madurado un poco. Después de un momento de silencio, Ukyo comenzó a sentirse mal por la casi pelea.

-Yo... estoy segura de U-Ukyo, conoce a muchas personas procedentes de China, ¿cierto? Ukyo conoce la guía de Jusenkyo ¿tal vez?- La niña luchó para usar las palabras correctamente, y lo consiguió milagrosamente. Su tartamudo sarcasmo picó Ukyo. Sí. Ella definitivamente nunca se llevaría bien con ella.

-Las dos están equivocados. Nuestros espías en China nos han dicho que esta mujer es de ascendencia japonesa. Lo ha profesado abiertamente, como una razón para no tomar el trono. Parecían... muy reacios a tomarlo en el primer lugar. Ella se describió como... humilde en apariencia, pero, sobre todo, peligrosa...-. Dijo, en un tono alarmante.

-Alegría-, suspiró Nabiki con sarcasmo. Su sarcasmo es un signo, Ukyo señaló. Ha tomado años para analizar su carácter, uno de los rasgos de la verdadera Nabiki, pero ella había descubierto poco a poco que sus bromas sarcásticas por lo general significaba que ella descubrí algo que nadie más sabía.

Se maldijo, ¿Qué podría ser lo que la mediana de las Tendo entendía perfectamente? Ella ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué sabemos acerca de esta emperatriz? ¿Un nombre tal vez?- Nabiki le preguntó con aspereza, como tirando de un arma con mirada de halcón.

Setsoki evadió tal pregunta, claramente todos estaban acostumbrados a las lengüetas con respecto a su destreza mental.

-Ella se llama Fuego. Es lo único que ha dicho. Parece ser el único nombre que ha utilizado desde que se convirtió en el líder de la resistencia hace varios meses. Antes de eso, nadie había oído hablar de ella... lo que parece se convirtió en algo así como una leyenda en la parte anterior de la guerra. Y más tarde, un héroe de vida. No pretendo saber lo que es verdad y lo que no, pero nuestros informantes nos dicen que ella se considera el salvador de China. ¿Por qué ¿De qué? Preguntas de las cuales queremos las respuestas. Se negó a hablar sobre los acontecimientos de su pasado sin embajadores. Ustedes diez.

-¿No se supone que debieron saber lo que estaba ocurriendo?- dijo Kasumi en un tono amargo.

-Cientos de espías fueron enviados a China para tratar de averiguar lo que en nombre de Dios estaba ocurriendo allí. Miles. ¿Usted sabe cuántos murieron, cuántos murieron por sólo esto? No creo que te des cuenta de lo peligroso de la guerra realmente, ¿verdad? Hemos estado a salvo aquí, pero en la parte continental de los últimos dos años cada aldea ha sido borrada de los mapas al pasar los días. Personas que murieron en los miles de momentos. Entonces, de repente, nuestros espías, los que siguen vivos, informan que una nueva emperatriz ha subido al poder-.

Setsoki habló elocuentemente con una voz que se utiliza a los discursos. Sus ojos eran duros y más difíciles que su tono. Kasumi no se inmutó ante esto, mostrando su dureza, pero Ukyo admitió sentirse un poco culpable. Tal vez debería de haber un poco más de cuidado sobre el continente.

-Días más tarde- Setsoki continuó: -El emperador recibió un mensaje solicitando una alianza inmediata y la presencia de diez embajadores en específico. Ahora hemos descubierto todo lo posible acerca de esta 'Rubí emperatriz", pero nadie de los que se enviaron a cuidarla han regresado. Ni siquiera uno-.

Kasumi no había terminado. Su voz atacó con sarcasmo en un grado incluso por encima de Nabiki.

-Y ¿Usted espera que vayamos a ella? Usted ofrece un incentivo maravilloso-

Nabiki parpadeó, no por las palabras, si no por los constantes ataques de Kasumi. Es evidente que ella había estado tratando de evaluar lo peligroso que sería. Ukyo vio a la mediana de las Tendo temblar con la mirada que dirigía hacia su hermana. Ukyo no quería estar cerca de un combate entre las dos mentes. Una cruel Kasumi que alguna manera parecía mucho más peligrosa que Nabiki cuando se lo propone.

Setsoki, recién se dio cuenta que había hablado mucho más de lo que podía, tropezó con sus palabras.

-Yo... yo...ella em... La emperatriz nos aseguró que ustedes diez no tendrían por qué preocuparse en absoluto-.

Ukyo casi se rió. Ya era hora de que el hombre mostrara un poco de humildad. Nabiki también lo hizo.

- Algún tipo de garantía. Mire la bienvenida que les da a sus visitantes -. Kasumi comentó con ironía.

Setsoki suspiró, algo irritado, y al mismo tiempo, un poco de respeto hacía la mujer de veintitrés años de edad.

-Usted tiene miedo de cruzar. Entiendo, a pesar de todo, usted ha sido completamente informada de todo lo que sabemos. Cualquiera que no quiera ir a China puede salir ahora. De lo contrario, me siguen-.

Con esto, se volvió y salió de la habitación empujando dos amplias puertas, que los hombres de traje negro se ocuparon en mantener abierta.

Un momento de silencio algo sorprendido recorrió la habitación. Ukyo miró al hombre sin humor que pasó por un largo pasillo cubierto de pinturas exóticas y finas alfombras, hasta que desapareció en una esquina.

Otro momento se dedicó presionando uno al otro hasta que finalmente, Ryoga estaba seguido rápidamente por todo el mundo. El muchacho inmediatamente caminó en la dirección equivocada hasta que un bonbori se interpuso su camino golpeándolo en la frente. Ukyo se rió, y el muchacho perdido sólo se resignó a los reflejos de Shampoo antes de girar y seguir a los otros.

Ukyo los siguió también.

* * *

><p>-Por aquí señora, por favor siga el ritmo-, Dijo un sonriente joven mujer de no más de veinte años, señalando Akane lentamente.<p>

La niña llevaba una extraña variedad de vestidos formales e informales que Akane no tenía ni idea de cómo clasificarla. No es diferente a cualquier otra persona de aquí, pero completamente distinta a los hombres de negro, agregando que ella los había escoltado hasta el helicóptero en la embajada japonesa de China, la cual llevaba un par de anchos y flojos pantalones y una túnica de color azul, los traía atados con una faja y un pañuelo que le han hecho destacar como un grupo de "extraños" en Japón.

Con un fuerte acento japonés, pero más bien culta en su vocabulario y, probablemente, una muy buena elección de un traductor o guía, su nombre era Lao Min. Y Akane no podía dejar de considerar que fuera muy extraño. Incluso en el caso de China.

-Señora, por favor- Hizo un gesto casi suplicante. -No quiero que la emperatriz espere más de lo que ya ha esperado. Ella está muy ansiosa por conocerlos a todos!-.

Akane parpadeó.

-¿Qué? Lo siento ¿Qué le dijiste? -Le preguntó en tono de disculpa.

La mujer suspiró exasperada e hizo un gesto a los otros que ya estaban muy lejos por delante de ella en el largo pasillo de la Embajada. Sólo ella y Mousse se encontraba por un paso delante de Akane, Ukyo atrás de ella y de brazos cruzados a lo largo de su insistencia en que se quedó atrás, y todos los otros a más de un centenar de pasos adelante y caminando rápido.

Mousse, en la atención a ella, se volvió y le dirigió una mirada dura, presionándola. Teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse, Akane continuó a lo largo, Mousse caminó y Min Lao hizo lo mismo rápidamente para evitar sus tantas miradas.

Se mordió el labio. Lo había mordido tantas veces que en los últimos dos días era más fácil marcar los tiempos en que no se mordía el maldito labio. Que realmente sólo se acordó de parar cuando el sabor de la sangre llegó a su lengua. Incluso entonces, sólo un poco.

Mousse estaba mirándola extrañamente. Habían estado haciendo todo el recorrido sobre el mar y nada podría haberla hecho sentir más nerviosa. Nada.

-Él lo sabe!-Ella pensó débilmente.-¡Maldita sea, Akane eres tan idiota! ¿Por qué no limpiar los envoltorios? ¡Maldita sea!-Mentalmente se dio una patada.

Sobre a medio camino a través del paseo en helicóptero por el Mar de Japón fue cuando la expresión de asombro se dispersó por fin de la cara de su novio. Eso fue lo único que le importaba a la vista, después de que se perdió por completo casi todo sobre el viaje. Lo único que sabía era que la expresión del amazón se había desvanecido, sólo para convertirse en una serie de emociones que ni siquiera podía leer. Incredulidad. Preocupación. La ansiedad...

... ¿La felicidad? ¿Euforia?

Lo peor de todo, era tan extraño...esperando algo, siguió viéndolo.

Tal vez ella no podía leer sus emociones, como había pensado.

¡Maldita sea! No quiero decirle! Kasumi! Tengo que ir con Kasumi solo para... para hablar con ella! Ella pensó débilmente.

Caminó lentamente, sus pies estaban siendo guiados por la voz de Lao Min detrás estando detrás de ella. Su mente estaba tan lejos de esta excursión improvisada que sentía que probablemente ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que él había regresado a casa…a China.

-Mousse... ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Mousse? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?-

Se preguntó una y otra vez, pero ella no pudo contestar. Ella sabía que él era un buen hombre. No era probable que él regresara tan rápio como un disparo de escopeta a China...

-Pero seguro tiene la oportunidad ahora ¿No es así? ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no pensé eso? No debí haber venido en este viaje estúpido! Ahora él definitivamente regresará rápidamente a la aldea del Amazonas! Además, no estás en condiciones de estar pensando en mi propio bien, ¡eso se quedó en Japón!- Su conciencia gritó en su mente.

Ella no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él y no quería tener nada más que a sí misma festejando con un palo impactándose en ella. Tal vez golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, no sería una mala idea.

Sus ojos rodaron y llegó a la conclusión de que sería una mala idea. Mármol pulido.

Poco a poco, un par de vueltas más a través de grandes corredores que la mayoría pudo haberlos visto en mejores días, algunos con azules caídes para hacerse añicos en el suelo de la dura piedra, el grupo se encontró con una hilera de puertas giratorias que conducían al exterior.

Caminando rápidamente, Akane alcanzó a Ryoga, él entró en una de las puertas y salió a la luz del sol de un mediodía.

Su boca abierta, y todos los pensamientos de Mousse evaporados en el temor y el terror.

Lo primero que vio fue a los escombros. El suelo estaba cubierto con más rocas y piedras, en todas las irregulares y duras en formas que claramente había sido suave y uniforme. Hormigón destrozado.

Las aceras estaban agrietadas por todas partes y los puntos de la zona, se necesitarían cavar a través de montones de escombros. Hurgando en ellos sus pertenencias. Tal vez incluso sus seres queridos. Algunas lágrimas en los ojos de excavación, con las manos en carne viva y sangrando por todas partes, pero sigue negándose a detener su marcha sin fin entre los duros escombros.

Sus ojos se perdían en todo, por la vasta calle cubierta de rocas, los restos de luces y los vehículos que alguna vez hicieron de esta calle la más bulliciosa en el centro de la ciudad que alguna vez fuese hermosa.

Viajando hacia el cielo, llegó a su punto de vista de los otros edificios. Algunos se mantuvieron en pie y firmes, miró a diferentes direcciones para que ella pudiera ver las habitaciones que habían sido cerradas. Algunos fueron, obviamente, alguna vez que el doble de alto, ya que ahora de pie, la parte superior de las torres habían caído en las calles cubiertas de escombros.

Y pensar que la sangre rozó señales, vallas y edificios de todas las partes además de que el edificio del cual acababan de salir no se había librado de eso. De alguna manera, la cosa seguía en pie, sino que al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que también, le faltaba la parte superior de la torre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había sido de los hogares de los otros miembros de su vuelo, se quedó sin aliento durante los últimos minutos.

Había estado muy deprimida y preocupada por lo que Mousse pudiera notar.

Ahora ella le hubiera gustado tener papeles decorando todas las paredes, papeles soplando libremente en el viento cayendo de los restos de los edificios.

Trozos de carreteras curveadas hacía el cielo, mientras que otras se hundían en la tierra dejando grandes hoyos y brillantes arcos como si la tierra misma se hubiera irritado y los caminos eran simples cadenas retorciéndose a lo largo.

-¡Vamos!-Lao Min dijo, -¡Debes darte prisa!-  
>"P-pero... ¡Pero!" los ojos de Akane se posaron en un niño pequeño, de rodillas en la piedra. Sus manos estaban sucias y sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida en una fotografía enmarcada, que tenía el cristal roto por la mitad, y las lágrimas goteando hacia abajo en la misma.<p>

Un joven mirando a un pequeño edificio leyendo un extraño artículo del que ahora sólo yacía la mitad del mismo, junto con el lado derecho del edificio. El se quedó mirando como si ya no viviera más, como si hubiera perdido todo lo que alguna vez fue importante.

De repente, Akane sintió un golpe en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lao Min. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podría ser la chica tan alegre?

Seca, en una pared cercana, escrita con sangre, yacía un kanji chino a medio escribir "ayuda" era lo que quería decir. El resto era una huella de una mano casi al final de la pared. Casi se podía ver el cuerpo de quien había escrito ese mensaje deslizándose débilmente antes de morir. O algo peor.

-¡Ven! Todo está bien! ¡Ven!- Lao Min insistió.

Y los ojos de Akane se abalanzaron sobre ella. Tal vez a un kilómetro de distancia, oculto por los talonarios de los pocos edificios altos alguna vez, había una torre. Al parecer, el triple del tamaño de la Torre de Tokio, que se puso brillante contra el sol del mediodía, el sol era una comparación débil a su brillantez. La aguja destellaba una luz sagrada, hecha a mano de un color blanco marfil, brillaba con tal magnitud que eclipsó la luna, las estrellas y todo lo demás que jamás había visto. Como una espada tratando de captar los bordes del cielo, que surgió de la tierra. No tenía ventanas, o quizás era tan grande que a esa distancia, las ventanas no eran visibles para ella.

Ella fue uno de los primeros ciudadanos de un país extranjero en visitar China en los últimos dos años. Helicópteros, aviones... nada podría romper el muro de la guerra que China había tenido, y nadie quería aventurarse Porque, bueno... alguien que pudiera, se las habría arreglado para aventurarse a salir.

Durante las primeras etapas, Akane recordaba vagamente todo desde el poco tiempo que Ranma-chan nació, Japón había tratado de atrapar la película de lo que estaba pasando en China. Cientos de periodistas muertos más tarde y los equipos de noticias dejaron de ser valientes. La historia de su vida, sí. Pero ¿valió la pena el riesgo?

Desde entonces, nadie había pensado así.

Akane suponía que el gobierno había enviado aviones automáticos y similares, pero ninguna de esta información había sido comunicada a la prensa. Lo que había estado ocurriendo al otro lado del mar era un misterio para la mayor parte de Japón, pero se les había efectuado poco. La guerra, en general, apenas los había tocado.

Algunos alimentos fueron un poco difíciles de encontrar. Algunos productos que habían sido abundantes eran ahora escasos. Aparte de eso, sin embargo, la guerra en China aún no les afecta, realmente, a comparación de todas las personas que están perdiendo sus vidas.

Algunos murmuraron acerca de cómo había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo. Así que mucha gente allí, decía que sería cuestión de minutos desde que comenzó la guerra que podría arruinar a la nación gigante. En la Unión Soviética fue lo mismo. La guerra fría había estado en la palestra con fuerza, pero incluso tuvo poco efecto sobre Akane o alguien que ella conociera.

Japón, con elegancia, se quedaba al margen.

Y ahora veía por qué. Esta torre no había sido parte de Beijing. No en cualquiera de las imágenes que había visto. No... en cualquier parte, había visto un edificio como este.  
>-¡Vamos!- Lao Min insistió airadamente, y Akane saltó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado de nuevo.<p>

Rápidamente, apresuró el paso.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- dijo de repente Nodoka, y Akane saltó de nuevo, sorprendida. -Pero no nos puede decir donde permaneceremos. Como puede escuchar, mi hija está muy enojada-

.  
>De repente, Akane notó el sonido del llanto de un bebé, y reconoció que era la hija de Nodoka y Genma, Ranma-chan. Mirando hacia adelante, vio a Genma luchando para calmar a la joven bebé, mientras él miró a su alrededor con asombro al parecer su primera visión de Beijing en el helicóptero aún no se borraba. Akane desería no ser tan endemoniadamente distraída.<p>

La sonrisa de Lao Min se ensanchó. -¡Muy bien! Ustedes se alojarán en el palacio de la emperatriz Ruby. Todo lo que deben hacer es apurarse. La emperatriz está esperando-.

Una mirada aguda se dirigió hacía Akane antes de desaparecer de la cara de la chica. Sin embargo, ella empujó a Akane como una madre empujando un niño pequeño.

Akane notó la risa proveniente de Ukyo. Mousse seguía mirando alrededor de la ciudad horrorizado y en shock. Este fue un lugar en el que había estado antes en su vida... Pero verlo cambiado ... debe doler. Se sentía preocupado por la casa que una vez habitaron en su interior.  
>Bueno, él era un amazón, no más ... espero que no ...<p>

-¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto!-Pensó acaloradamente. Apresurando el paso, caminó hacia adelante a un ritmo acelerado a fin de ponerse al día con los que la habían dejado atrás. Siempre hacia la torre que brillaba en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Tofú se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre muy lógico. Ahora, sin embargo, su lógica y su corazón estaban en guerra entre sí. Lógicamente, sería mejor cumplir con lo dicho por esta nueva emperatriz. Averiguar quién o qué quería, y salir.<p>

Pero la gente en este lugar desolado, pidió a un curandero. Pidieron a alguien con talento para deshacerse de sus dolores. Su corazón ardía con la necesidad de detener y curar todos los cortes. Restablecer todos los huesos.

Kasumi de alguna manera se dio cuenta de esto y lo llevó con firmeza, y estaba más que agradecido por ello. Públicamente, Kasumi había perdido mucho de la actitud maternal de ella había tenido una vez, pero en privado, ella seguía siendo igual de frágil. Sólo se le permitió ver ese lado de ella ahora. A veces, su familia se vislumbraba vagas imágenes de la antigua Kasumi, pero ella se había vuelto fría con casi todo el mundo.

Ranma había significado tanto para ella como para Akane o Shampoo o Ukyo. De una manera diferente... pero la había marcado de igual manera. Sentía que la familia lo había traicionado de alguna manera. Que debería haber ido con él.  
>Tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Pero entonces, tal vez hubiera muerto también.<p>

Kasumi sabía que no era su culpa que el niño hubiera muerto. Mousse y Ryoga fueron los primeros a quienes culpó, pero no fue del todo su culpa. ¿Qué más podrían haber hecho? ¿Bucear bajo una montaña cayendo?

Tofu se sacudió. Pensando en el pasado de Kasumi era una buena manera de distraer la atención de las heridas de los que le rodean, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de estar lejos de una situación como esta.

Lo extraño de todo, fue que a pesar de los escombros. Todas las casas rajadas y huesos rotos. Paredes cubiertas de sangre. Los edificios derribados. A pesar de todo, la mayoría de la gente no estaba peleando. No. Ellos se regocijaban! Algo bueno había sucedido.

Y que simplemente tenía que entender lo que a la gente la estaba haciendo feliz, se deslizó a lo largo de aquellos que habían perdido claramente hogares o sus seres queridos y los vio animados. Como si estuvieran tan seguros de que todo mejoraría.

¡Emperatriz Rubí!, ¡la emperatriz Rubí!, La Emperatriz de fuego que ha descendido del cielo ha venido a salvarnos a todos, el conocimiento de Tofú se hizo pedazos en China. Y muchos otros nombres y títulos brotaban por la felicidad.

Algunos incluso bailaron en torno a pequeños incendios. Muchos aún cosechan su dolor en los escombros, pero muchos más se alegran. Como si una nueva era habiera llegado. Como si ... todo estuviera bien.

Tofu apenas podía comprender.  
>Añadido a esto, un telón de fondo a la totalidad de la capital de Beijing, se hizo cada vez más cerca. Ahora el Dr. Tofu podía distinguir los pequeños detalles. Balcones que rodeaban la torre, y en cada uno, un centenar de arqueros artilleros o más, que estaban brillando en la armadura original. Cientos de cañones y catapultas a lo largo de todo el edificio.<p>

La única cosa que estropeaba el edificio era una herida de largo en el frente, como si una espada del tamaño de una montaña hubiera cortado a lo largo de la orilla para perforar las paredes que brillaban con una cicatriz ennegrecida y carbonizada.

A medida que se acercaba, los muros que rodean la torre quedaron a la vista. A decir verdad, al igual que las historias y los cuentos de hadas de la antigüedad, las paredes estaban tan altas como edificios, tofu estaba familiarizado con el de Tokio. Si los edificios cerca de la embajada habían sido derribados, estos muros fueron diezmados. De pie en tantos niveles diferentes de altura bien podrían ser colinas, las murallas fueron destruidas. Hecho de piedra y ladrillo a mano, buscando hacer una similitud a La Gran Muralla de China en sí, no estaba tan hermosa como lo estuvo antes.

Las paredes de la ciudad... ... todo ello apenas había salido recientemente de una batalla de magnitudes Dr. Tofu apenas se podía imaginar el daño.

Y sin embargo, ahora la gente se alegraba.

¡La Emperatriz del cielo ha llegado! ¡Dejar que su reinado sea para siempre! ¡La Emperatriz del cielo ha llegado!

Tofu tuvo que esforzarse para no bostezar.

* * *

><p>Nabiki se estremeció al calcular el costo de los daños de los edificios a su alrededor. Millones de yenes tendría que ser gastados y era casi imposible regresar ni siquiera la mitad del prestigio que alguna vez tuvieron a su debido tiempo. Las paredes... dios, las paredes de los pobres nunca se reconstruyeron.<p>

Esa gran herida en la torre sería más cara que cualquier otra cosa, eso lo daba por hecho. Que lo intentara, simplemente no podía discernir lo que la torre tenía marcado. Añadido a todo esto, la gente, cantando en las calles con algunas extrañas palabras, algunos incluso bailando alrededor de los incendios. Después de haber cerrado las fiestas en tiendas de campaña erigidas como hogares temporales.

Pasaron por un refugio donde miles de personas esperaban en cientos de líneas para una porción de sopa. Caras felices, florecían en todas partes. Ella no podía entender el idioma, pero "feliz" era universal.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran a las puertas de las derrumbadas murallas que rodeaban la torre. Nabiki se sentía cada vez más intimidada por lo que se acercaba. Por lo menos era el doble de la torre más alta que había residido siempre en su interior.

Las puertas se desmoronaron un poco, ya que se abrieron para la fiesta, después de Lao Min disparó unas cuantas bolas de fuego hasta a los hombres en la mitad superior del puente roto.

El camino abierto a un pequeño patio, lleno de cráteres, la suciedad y los restos de las vías una vez prístinas. Tanto en el aspecto gótico, poco pasto decorando este tribunal extraño, pero cientos de plantas en macetas alineadas en todas las paredes, con un número muy reducido de estas derribadas. Parecía que las paredes de la torre habían sido mucho más dañadas que la torre en sí. Sólo que ésta tenía una larga herida en la parte superior.

-Por Dios esto es una larga caminata. ¿No podemos conseguir un coche o algo así?- Se quejó, molesta por el tiempo y la distancia entre las paredes y el propio edificio. Se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta bastante tonta. Los coches no serían capaz de navegar en estas fosas cubiertas de escombros y montículos, pero aún así. Ellos eran los embajadores nacionales ¡por el amor de Dios!

Lao Min casi la fulminó con la mirada. En su lugar para murmuró,

- La gente de Japón se molestan, siempre se están quejando. ¿Por qué la emperatriz Rubí les tendría que cumplir tanto? Bah...-

Nabiki apenas escuchó éstas palabras, y sonrío. Lao Min, fingió una actitud alegre, le irritaba esa actitud de la mujer castaña, parecía que no te fin, pero se ablandó al ver que la niña era más que un robot extraño. Ahora parecía feliz.

En poco tiempo, pero siendo toda una eternidad para Nabiki, con un intenso dolor en las piernas divisó una escalera que conducía a la entrada, era una gran puerta gigante hacia la torre, que apenas podían verse las otras puertas, pero se podría decir que incluso el hombre más alto necesitaría el doble su propia altura para tocar la parte superior.

-... Compensar a alguien por algo...-murmuró con rabia.

Kasumi se rió cruelmente, y Ryoga se echó a reír también. Lao Min miró, confusa. En silencio, el grupo avanzaba por las escaleras del edificio. Akane cuestionaba con la mirada a Mousse cuando ella pensaba que no estaba mirando, y se dio cuenta por Nabiki de que Mousse hizo lo mismo con ella.

Ryoga sostuvo ligeramente a Shampoo, con su brazo rodeo su espalda confortablemente y caminaban juntos como si así hubieran nacido.

Ranma-chan todavía lloraba en los brazos grandes de Genma, Nodoka trató inútilmente de callar a la niña. Probablemente sea necesario un cambio de pañales o algo así. Nabiki hizo una mueca ante la idea. Odiaba los niños. Siempre lo había hecho.

Lao Min afanosamente les empujó a lo largo, sin mirarse ni un poco cansada. Nabiki no resistía de la misma manera en que los artistas marciales de su grupo lo hicieron. Se dio cuenta de que Kasumi y Nodoka ambas sentían el ardor en las piernas, y su padre, Soun, al menos, en cierta medida, también lo hizo. Los otros bien podría haber dado algunos pasos por todo el cansancio que ellos tenían.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad de escalada, con mucho gusto gracias a quien quiera que fuese que había limpiado los escombros de las escaleras por lo menos, y con mucho esfuerzo para evitar los peligrosos agujeros que decoraban los escalones, llegaron a las puertas gigantes.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, y Nabiki fue recibida con una forma frontal de entrada magnífica, cubierta de alfombra que parecía digno de un rey. O la emperatriz.

Entraron, y Nabiki oyó exclamaciones de asombro de todos. Muy por encima de todas las bandoleras colgadas, diez estaban a los lados de la alfombra que había tenido muchos pasos sobre ella y aún lucía hermosa. Pilares de piedra también se alineaban en la alfombra levantando los tapices impecables y un techo pintado con figuras de la guerra, la muerte y la ira. Muchos lo habían pintado, e incluso se pintó lo que vieron. Gigantes escaleras sosteniendo hombres y las mujeres, recubrimiento blanco del techo horrible, preparándose para nuevas escenas. O al menos eso esperaba.

En las paredes había ventanas en ambos lados de cristales de colores, que conducían a otras habitaciones aún más allá de ellos.  
>Para la parte de atrás de la sala, más escaleras alfombradas, con la misma alfombra roja que estaba ahora delante suyo, ambos lados del símbolo del yin y el yang de decoración en los patrones aparentemente al azar y detrás del trono inmaculado que estaba en el centro.<p>

Nabiki casi se desmaya.

En lo alto del trono de plata brillante que se ha hecho de la torre, en sí parece una comparación pálida, estaba sentado un hombre.

-¿Puedo introducir?, dijo Lao Min grandiosamente, extendiendo ampliamente sus brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, -¿Emperatriz Ruby?-

Cambiado... pero fue sin lugar a dudas, Ranma Saotome.

El hombre miró con vehemencia a Lao Min, incluyendo a los que le rodean, se rió.

-¡Maldita sea, Lao Min ...- Suspiró.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, puesto que la sorpresa de todos los artistas marciales de Nerima tardó en desaparecer. Luego se acercaron a él.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Ryoga se ampliaron en el más puro estado de shock, incluso minutos después de que los otros lo habían hecho. Lo tocó para asegurarse de que no era un espejismo. Ranma. El emperador de la China! Ranma había dejado a la pequeña Nerima para convertirse en ¡el maldito emperador! ¡De China!<p>

Ryoga casi se rió en voz alta de la introducción que Lao Min había hecho de él, pero no lo hizo. Lo llenó de alegría, así como una buena parte de una película de terror. Él había mezclado sentimientos en el asunto. Viendo como Akane lo abrazó, Shampoo y así. Ninguno de ellos le dio un gran abrazo como podrían haber hecho años atrás, y eso hizo que Ryoga se sintiera tan feliz por sí mismo que él pensó que podría llorar. Shampoo... realmente lo amaba. Ryoga Hibiki. Ella se había movido en el pasado de Ranma, y ahora parecía que sólo era alegría el hecho de que él estaba vivo, que rechazó las lágrimas en los ojos de la niña.

Añadido a esto es el hecho de que Ranma ahora era diferente. La sonrisa arrogante que siempre había lucido, no importa la situación se había ido. Ni rastro de lo que era. En cambio, el hombre parecía tranquilo, reservado... y peligroso.

Había desaparecido el artista marcial de antaño.

Rastreo cicatrices en sus brazos desnudos de arriba a abajo, Ryoga se preocupo. A una particularmente desagradable marca en su cara una vez prístina, cortando por el ojo, la mejilla, y la clavícula, todo el camino hasta el cuello en una herida larga y desagradable. En nombre de Dios ¿Qué fue lo que le había sucedido a Ranma entre el monte Horaisan? ¿Y ahora?

Atrás quedó la coleta. Su pelo corto y sin límite, saludó con la mano alrededor de su cuello clavándola un poco, se acomodó el cabello un poco sólo por la pequeña diadema de plata de señalización de su nuevo cargo. Atrás quedó la aparentemente débil constitución que Ranma alguna vez tuvo, en comparación con el de antes, ahora se veía más robusto haciendo parecer siglos de esfuerzo físico.

Su ropa ...aunque la seguía manteniendo, ahora estaba marcada por el sigilo de un modelo de Yin gigante en el frente, como un negro profundo, y un yang en la espalda, más blanco que la nieve. El resto de su camisa roja siendo su marca personal y pantalones de color negro azulado.

Agregando a su extrañeza fue la presencia de cuatro esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos, donde una vez habían sido brazales. Simple, esposas de metal, grises y apagadas con la edad, sin embargo, inoxidable. Eso era lo que parecía ser por lo menos.

Además, el hombre parecía ser... cuidado con todo el mundo. Y todo eso. Como si hubiera crecido temeroso de la atención de alguna manera. O... paranoico de todo.

Pero más allá de todo, era Ranma. Sin lugar a dudas lo era. Su rival, muerto hace tiempo, ahora estaba delante de él en la gloria y el nuevo poder. La piel de Ryoga se erizó ante la idea de desafiarlo una vez más, la emoción estaba a todo volumen en sus huesos. ¿Qué debería ser como para luchar contra su viejo rival, una vez más? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral ante ese pensamiento. Pero en primer lugar su historia. ¿Por qué no regresó a su casa? ¿Por qué?

Ranma lentamente empujó a algunos, ninguno de ellos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Su madre estaba llorando en su hombro. Genma en silencio de pie, de nuevo las lágrimas de alegría cayendo de sus ojos mientras sostenía a su hija pequeña. Incluso parecía haberse calmado.

Otros tres manos lo abrazaron por detrás y Ryoga podía decir que Ranma se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo... enojado.

-¡Retroceda Todo el mundo!- Afirmó. Su voz era tranquila. Profunda incluso más de lo que alguna vez había sido. Ryoga no podía entender por qué. Tal vez ¿la edad? En cualquier caso, su simple palabra tenía el poder suficiente para hacer que los que le rodeaban dieran un paso atrás.

Ryoga sintió una oleada del poder del hombre emanar y se estremeció. Peligroso. Sí. Este hombre, Ranma a pesar de que puede ser. Eso no importaba. Era peligroso, también.

Aún así, Ryoga no podía dejar de sentirse un poco intimidado por los ojos de Ranma. Una vez que la luz entro felizmente, ahora tenía una afilado borde que puede penetrar a través de la piedra.

De repente, Ranma se rascó la cabeza, nerviosismo, y devolvió un poco de su torpeza de 16 años.  
>-Yo ...lo siento. Yo solo... no me gusta que la gente me toque…- murmuró. -Pero... ¿Qué espectáculo estoy teniendo que todos esperan aquí? Vengan. ¡Vamos! ¡Siéntense!- , Exclamó a la ligera, su tono cambiaba ligeramente a medida que caminaba.<p>

Poco a poco, caminaba con ellos atrás, y los llevó a una puerta adyacente a la sala de trono, y Ryoga se encontró en un gran vestíbulo. Ranma hizo un gesto hacia los varios sofás y las sillas situadas en el interior de esta sala era increíble, como él mismo caminaba a sentarse en una silla bastante incómoda en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Ho…¿Cómo ...? ¿Ran-chan? ¿Cómo...cómo empezó todo esto? Quiero decir... ¿Qué te pasó? Nosotros... todos pensamos que estabas muerto.. para siempre...- Ukyo exclamó entre lágrimas.

Ryoga podía ver los deseos de la chica solitaria reflejados en sus ojos, y una punzada de simpatía se disparó a través de él. De alguna manera había llegado a encontrar el amor de su vida, pero Ukyo no había encontrado a nadie. Ryoga casi esperaba que Ranma se convirtiera en su novio, otra vez. Por causa de ella. Ukyo siempre pensó que estaría con él pero Ranma ya murió, y peor… con Konatsu. No es tan malo como lo que había significado para Akane no se comparaba a lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo sentir realmente..., pero cualquiera podía ver que su pensamientos no habían seguido muy lejos de los dos, incluso años después de su 'muerte'.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

-Yo, prefiero... uhm... me perdí de todo lo que pasó. Mucho. Me... me gustaría saber, lo que han estado haciendo, en los años que he estado…-.  
>-Yo quiero saber, Saotome...- Mousse interrumpió: -Me...he he sentido tan culpable de los dos últimos años. ... Yo siempre pensé que pude haber hecho algo más de lo que hice. Se realizaron búsquedas en Horaisan por meses ... pero todo lo que se encontró fue el brazalete-. El hombre que ya no es ciego habló con un tono cortés.<p>

-Yo...- Ranma comenzó tímidamente. Luego dio un suspiro. Como si hubiera otra manera de seguir evadiendo el tema.

-Sí, hijo! Cuéntanos cómo llegaste a ser emperador, ¿eh?- Soun exclamó, con voz rebosante de alegría de un gran tamaño que Ryoga que nunca había visto en él.

Ryoga se sentó lentamente en el extremo de uno de los tres sofás, cerca de la silla de Ranma en la espalda, y estaba feliz de encontrar a Shampoo deslizándose rápidamente en sus brazos, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban entretenidos irremediablemente con Ranma.

Ryoga tuvo que admitir, que estaba en el borde de su asiento sofá de felpa para escuchar el comienzo de la historia de su antiguo rival. Todas las noches que había despertado en sudores fríos pensando en el rival que ni siquiera había tratado de rescatar. Viendo como el conjunto de la montaña parecía caer sobre él y su oponente. Todo el odio de sí mismo. Sólo para descubrir, ahora, que Ranma había, de alguna manera, sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Ranma había estado usando su sonrisa arrogante como cuándo tenía dieciséis. Ryoga ya sabía que lo habían perdido, pero no. Ese era un viejo Ranma y un viejo Ryoga.

Ranma no les hizo caso por el momento y sus ojos se posaron en la niña pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de Genma.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Genma se había sentado. De rodillas, miró a los ojos de la niña, su pelo rojo brillante era como si se mirara en un espejo en la forma de Ranma chica.

-¿Quién es...?-Preguntó, lentamente, sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño al mirar a su padre.  
>-Yo... ella es Ranma-chan. ...La nombramos así después de tu...- Genma dijo débilmente. -Mi hijo... Yo...Estoy tan contento de que estés vivo-.<p>

Ranma miró a la muchacha, que le devolvió la mirada tan tranquila. Sus pequeños ojos confundidos. Entonces, encantado. Ella se agarró a la diadema de Ranma, y unos pocos soldados en las puertas de la sala, a quien Ryoga aún no había aviso, exclamaron en estado de shock.

Ranma respondió con una sonrisa y la cara de la muchacha se iluminó.

-Eres un ser pequeño y lindo...- Él dijo a la ligera, y Ryoga sintió que había caído por un precipicio. ¿Era realmente Ranma?  
>-Je. Tengo una hermana... Siempre he querido una.- Él dijo, mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Genma.<br>-¿Ranma?- Akane dudó poco a poco, su impaciencia llegó a nuevas alturas.  
>-Hmm Ukyo emitió ese extraño sonido después de ella.<br>-Es... es una historia de l-largo t-tiempo-. Tartamudeaba estando sentado. ¿Dónde había ido toda su confianza? ¿Ranma...?  
>-Tenemos tiempo, Saotome-. Nabiki hiló en forma casual, como siempre, mientras que se acostó en uno de los sofás que estaban alrededor del amplio espacio interior de la habitación.<p>

Akane parecía herida de las palabras de Ranma que no podía soportarlo.  
>-¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué dejar que todos pensaran que habías muerto? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?- La niña estalló de repente. ¿Por qué no... volviste a mí...?-<p>

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron de furia.

-¡No pude! ¿Creíste que no quería?- Le gritó, su astucia en la fragilidad fue como en el pasado, la ira montando en sus palabras. Sus ojos estallaron, y Akane saltó por todo el odio en la lengua del muchacho.

Ryoga podía ver el miedo en los ojos parpadeando de Mousse, ya que sutilmente se interpuso entre Ranma y Akane. Pero Akane... Akane no le haría daño a Mousse de esa manera. No trataría de volver a Ranma de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

Shampoo no, por lo menos estaba seguro de eso.

Ryoga estaba contento de ver que el flash de preocupación de Mousse disiparse en la distancia en el momento en que Ranma le gritó a la muchacha, sus palabras de ataque, tan fuerte como cualquier puñetazo o patada. Fue... un hombre duro. Ya no despreocupado. Ya no es joven. En cualquier extensión de la palabra.

-L-Lo siento...- Ranma dijo, una vez más tratando de recuperar su postura civil. Ryoga no lo había visto así antes, pero ahora estaba claro. Ranma estaba enojado. Visiblemente tratando de calmarse por lo menos, pero ¡aún estaba enojado! Con ellos. Con todos ellos. Pero parecía que era Akane para quien guardaba rencor, un particularmente fuerte rencor.

Pero él no quería estar enojado tampoco. Como si estuviera en guerra consigo mismo sobre lo que siente.

-Yo ... yo voy a dejar de lado esas cosas. ... que me pasaron. Cosas que nadie debe conocer. Las cosas que nadie debería tener que vivir. ... Pero supongo... todo comenzó...-  
><em><strong><br>**__**-...Alrededor de dos años y cinco meses atrás-.**_

* * *

><p>Chell se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se abrieron las puertas a su celda. Eso fue una cosa rara. Nunca nadie abrió la puerta de la celda para darle comida.<p>

-¿Por qué alguien está aquí? - Ella pensó frenéticamente, el sonido de la puerta la hizo entrar en un estado semi-pánico. Preocupada, ella retrocedió junto con su pelo largo de color verde claro, mientras trataba de adaptar sus ojos a la pequeña luz, brillando fuera de la armadura que llevaba a su visitante.

Las puertas de barrotes se abrieron y por medio de la penumbra, había problemas para saber quién era. Sólo la guardia habitual, que a menudo ella le causaba lástima... parece...alguien más siniestro.

Sus ojos se detuvieron y vio la sombra de lo que sólo podía ser un hombre. Su cuerpo se arrastró en el horror.

-No...No más...¡Oh Dios! ¡He estado tranquila, ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¡Estoy rota! ¡Rota! ¡A-así que déjame en paz! ¡He hecho todo lo que han pedido!-Ella gritó en su mente.

-Mantente lejos…- aterrorizada, no podía dejar que las palabras gotearan de la boca. Su voz no funcionaba muy bien. Mientras ella hablara menos, era mucho mejor. Y creía que él no la había oído.

Ser "roto" los había aburrido. Así que la dejó sola. Y eso fue lo máximo que se podía esperar en este lugar. Siempre había nuevos prisioneros para probar en cuanto a la tortura en entumecimiento sin sentido. A reírse de ellos mientras gritaban.

Se había quedado sin espacio en las paredes para marcar el tiempo que había estado aquí. La habitación estaba en una celda cuadrada, hecha de piedra, y la parte final, elaborado exclusivamente de barras delgadas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado aquí.

La puerta chilló aún más, el hombre de repente se sacudió hasta abrirla por completo. Un extraño sonido, repugnante, que imitaba un grito de muerte a sus oídos. Y saltó, temblando. Nunca se había acostumbrado a eso.

-Hola, pequeña Sage-. Se oyó la voz baja, distinta de uno de los muchos torturadores que habían puesto las manos a ella. Maldito sea ese nombre. ¡Dios maldiga a ese nombre! ¡Su nombre era Chell!

Pero ella no tiene la voluntad de decir algo por el estilo. Ella sabía lo que causaría. Es mejor estar rota... ser despojada de su nombre, que tener las costillas rotas de nuevo.

Que todavía ardía. Y que había sido al menos un año desde que la habían tocado. O... ¿tal vez había sido sólo un mes? ... El tiempo se extraña aquí. La única manera que podría incluso decir la hora del día que sucedió, fue metiendo la cabeza entre los barrotes para ver el sol que se filtraba a través de la pequeña grieta en la pared de tres celdas hacia abajo...

!Envidiaba a la persona en esa celda tanto! ¡Cuán magnífico sería poder ver el amanecer a través de esa pequeña grieta!

-¿Cómo has estado, querida? -Preguntó el hombre. Amablemente.

Su columna vertebral se estremeció. Borraja...era... ¡borraja!

-¡Yo...! ¡Yo...!- Las palabras no salían de su boca. Su miedo gritó en su mente. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-N-No, yo he sido buena! He estado c- Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe, cuando él dio un paso adelante.

El hombre sonrió, alegremente. Poco a poco, con su brazo gigante la agarró por la mandíbula con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Los cuernos de garras que sobresalen de sus guantes en los nudillos desechadas a lo largo de su cara, cortándola. No se dio cuenta. Su terror no la dejaba notar.

Sus anchos hombros incluso más anchos que tres amazonas, y su agarre alrededor de la barbilla sentía como si fuera una pinza que le rompería los huesos en pedazos. Cada dedo parecía como si fuera el tamaño de su mano ... y ella sabía que podía. Se necesita sólo una pizca... los dos dedos juntos, para romper su mandíbula a la mitad.

Quería pedir... suplicar. ¡Cualquier cosa! Cualquier cosa para que se salga de ella. ¡Para conseguir que esos sombríos cuernos de rinoceronte-hombreras estuvieran lejos de ella!

Trató de contener un trago justo cuando el hombre movió su pelvis hacia adelante.

Sólo en lo más mínimo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos.

-Ah... Sage... ¿Cómo te gustaría venirte conmigo?..., ¿eh?- Sugirió con picardía. Como si coqueteara con ella.

Él arrojó al suelo lo que tenía sobre su otro hombro que emitió un ruido hueco. Entonces, el otro brazo la rodeo.

-¡NO! ¡No! P-¡por favor! - Ella gritó en su mente.  
>-N ... N-nnn-!- Ella trató de decir. Lo único que logró fue para raspar los pies inútilmente contra el suelo de piedra, como si cualquier cantidad de fuerza que ocupara alguna vez pudiera ayudarle en este momento.<p>

Ella siempre había olvidado su orgullo. Olvidado que ella era valiosa. Ahora lo único que había en ella, se quedaba lejos del dolor.

Él le dio una gran sonrisa, y la otra mano de repente le tocó la espalda. Era casi suave.

Sus lágrimas se habían convertido en ríos. Sus duros ojos grises parecían reírse de ella, mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Él sólo sonrió más amplio. Y se arrojó de nuevo.

Chell tuvo ganas de gritar. Su mente quería gritar. Pero no podía. Su mandíbula estaba trabada , ella no podía hacer un sonido. Ni siquiera pedir...

-Mmmm...-Gimió, con la piel color gris, deslizándose contra su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo, nariz aguileña, mirada fija en ella, con sus ojos duros y ennegrecidos.  
>-Por favor...- Ella oró. -No de nuevo...-<p>

Y sin previo aviso, la dejó. Ella abrió la boca, ante tal alivio el dolor cesó en su mandíbula ya puesta en libertad. Sus piernas, tambaleantes por el terror y ella cayó al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra la fina capa de paja tirada en el suelo de la celda de piedra que le servía de cama.

-Párate-. Exigió.

La obediencia era la ley. Si sus dos piernas estaban rotas, no habría posibilidad de estar en pie. Su cabeza le punzaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de terror. Heridas fantasmales de hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo que ceder a sus caprichos, aunque sólo era por la posibilidad de evitar más torturas o la violación.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, los cuernos en sus botas rasparon la pierna haciendo una herida que sangraba en ella. Ella no pudo contener el grito mientras sacaba su pierna hacia atrás, y guardo silencio, llorando sin hacer ruido a través del dolor.

Agachándose, borraja miró lo que había derribado antes.

Che no apartaba su mirada de él.

Borraja se volteó en gran medida, de pie de nuevo viéndola a la cara, por encima de ella por casi cinco cabezas. No podía dejar de llorar. Entonces, de repente, él apartó la mirada de ella un poco para mirar a lo que había dejado caer en el suelo antes.

-Volveré por ella...es mi nueva mascota. Y ella será mucho más divertida que tú. Creo que la llamaré Rubí. Después de todo tiene el pelo hermoso de color rojo.  
>¿Suena familiar? ¿Sage? Cuida bien de ella ... y me refiero a que ... Yo quiero que ella esté dispuesta a luchar-.<p>

-Y...ustedes!- Chell chirriaba. En realidad, ella no pudo evitar hablar en este momento.

Sonrió. Dio un paso hacia ella. Involuntariamente, ella dio un paso atrás.

Mostró los dientes con su expresión llena de rabia. Sin previo aviso, su mano salió disparada a la fina pieza de tejido de lana que llevaba, apretando sus pechos y el cuello, y levantando sus pies como si estuviera levantando una pluma.

-Me negaré. Gruñó, con los ojos mirándola directamente. Podía sentir el silbido de vapor de su nariz puntiaguda, quemándole las cejas.  
>-¡N-no! No, ¡Maestro!-Chell exclamó, había encontrado su voz al fin.<p>

Su gruñido furioso se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por supuesto que no …-

Su mano libre se perdía hasta su trasero. Los cuernos de los guantes desgarraron su carne y que a duras penas pudo contener un grito.

-¡Eres mía!- Él le gritó.

De repente, chocó contra la pared de la celda y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta arrugarse contra el suelo.

-Y sí...-Maestro...- Ella susurró, aturdida, con la voz aún débil, una vez más, su cabeza y la espalda estaban gritando de angustia. Sus lágrimas aún no había comenzado a detenerse.

-Limpia sus heridas, Sage. Con la lengua. Si no las haces brillar mañana…confía en mí... sangrarás más". Su voz era baja, y no esperaba una respuesta. Volviéndose bruscamente, se dirigió a la puerta, dando un largo gemido mientras miraba hacia arriba luego a la niña que cayó, y se fue.

Chell saltó al sonido de la puerta de su celda cerrándose.

Su temor era muy grande, no se atrevía a hacer un sonido hasta que sus pasos pesados, temblando se habían ido de largo. Entonces, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la pequeña pelirroja en el suelo, empezó a gatear hacia ella, llorando como lo hizo.

Poco a poco llegó a la muchacha, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Tanto en sus tobillos como las muñecas habían ocho esposas.

-Ocho…- Ella respiró. -Por Dios...¿Qué es esto...?-.

Igual, fuese lo que fue. Igual a una pulgada de su vida. Un centímetro. Menos. Pero...a tener ocho esposas. Ella fue un desliz de una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué en todo lo que era santo tenía que poner...?

Temor, miró por encima del hombro. No había nadie allí, pero ella no se arriesguaría.

Ella rodó a la chica sobre su espalda. Por un momento, se mordió el labio y se estremeció. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre... y cosas peores. La bilis subió por su garganta y ella apenas se mantenía presionada.

Comenzó en los tobillos de la niña...

* * *

><p>Ranma se estremeció en cuanto se despertó. Lanceado a través de su dolor mientras sus ojos se filtraban en el dolor de sus heridas, pero eso ya fue menos. Ella había pasado por cosas mucho peores. O al menos eso es lo que se estaba diciendo hasta que su mente regresó al reino de los vivos.<p>

Algo extraño, húmeda y dura se perdía a lo largo de su pecho y ella tembló. Sus costillas picaban como el fuego, y lo que le estaba haciendo, no estaba ayudando.

Quema, se sentía como la sal cayendo en sus venas.

Al instante, ella golpeó lo extraño fuera de ella, pero incluso eso era débil, ya que apenas se sorprendió y apretó el pelo en sus puños débiles, mientras trataba de empujar.

-¿Q-qué es...? ¿dónde estoy? -Murmuró tristemente. -H-hey! ¡Deja eso!ó, dándose cuenta de repente que la cosa encima de ella estaba una persona, su pelo de color verde reluciente, ahora desapareciendo con los primeros indicios de la edad.

La niña no se movió para detenerlo. En su lugar, dio a una mano, temblando hasta que el propio Ranma soltó su pelo, sólo para dejarla continuar... lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Ranma se sintió sacudida de dolor por todo su cuerpo como la piel de la herida entre sus costillas fue lamida. Ella dejó escapar un grito de luz de descarga, arqueando la espalda en el dolor en las baldosas del suelo duro.

-¿Q-qué demonios...? -Preguntó, cuando el dolor se calmó un poco. -¿Qué estas hacien...?-  
>-P-Por favor...no luches... ¡Cállate! ¡O...o te oirá...! ¡P-podría volver! ¡Dios, por favor, cállate!- La mujer le rogó a continuación, medio delirante. Luego, con la ´poca fuerza que Ranma tenía no estaba en condiciones para hacer frente a la mujer quién le puso los brazos a sus costados y de nuevo comenzó a lamer el corte junto a la costilla inmediatamente superior.<p>

Ranma no pudo contener su grito esta vez. Trozos de piel, piel abierta de la tortura que había recibido se encontraba debajo de la lengua de la mujer.

Poco a poco, las memorias flotaron. Herb…!Ése maldito bastardo!. Borraja ... Si Herb era un bastardo entonces borraja era un dios demonio maldito. Ella tembló al recordar lo mucho que se había lastimado antes. Ahora era sólo un ligero pellizco en comparación con eso...

Cuatro rebanadas verticales alineadas en su pecho, elevemente en las costillas, el dolor se hacía menor con todo lo que iba recordando. Borraja Borraja... era su nombre. Él fue quien la había violado. Que no le había dolido tanto como los cuchillos. El muy cabrón estaba enfermo, pero la violación no era muy eficaz como tortura en su mente predominantemente masculina. Enfermos... dios, se estremeció al ver lo mal que estaba... pero no podía manejarlo. Por lo menos pensaba que podía. Quería vomitar cada pedacito de sus entrañas para poner fin al cuerpo que no fue propio de la devastación que habían causado a ella. El hecho de que ella no era una niña era probablemente lo único que mantenía su sano juicio después de que...

Se acordó de la ira. De borraja. El rinoceronte sin sentido. Pensó que era fuerte... ha. Ella le mostraría el significado de fuerte...ella... tan pronto como ella se quitara las malditas esposas.. y Herb. Su odio aumentó aún más.  
>-Maldito seas, Herb…te salvé la vida...Dios ... ¡Dios te maldiga ...!- Ella hervía, aun cuando sentía la niña encima suyo cambiar su lengua a la cuarta y última cortada.<p>

Otro grito salió de los labios de Ranma como la mujer pasó la lengua por la ranura de daga que borraja había dejado. Ranma sabía que dolía, pero también sabía que era mucho mejor que dejar las heridas sin tendencia alguna.

-¿Dónde estaba ella ...?- La ira hacía que se le nublara todo pensamiento. Borraja. -¡Maldita sea!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Denle una lucha justa y lo destruiría! ¡Dios maldiga estas esposas!-

-Tu es... ¿sentirte mejor? -Preguntó la mujer con voz débil. Un japonés algo roto, que sonaba muy parecido a Shampoo.

-aah... estoy... muy bien-. Respiró, medio enojada consigo misma, loco de ira con borraja. Y Herb... oh dios...Herb, sentiría su ira. Se había elegido al hombre equivocado a la tortura. ¿Romperlo...? ¿Hacer de él uno de esos zánganos sin sentido y llamarlo mascota? ¿Tener uno de esos collares de cuero como un perro? Ah ... que pronto se rompería el sol.

Contusiones en todo su cuerpo y sintió el dolor de cada una de ellas. Ambos ojos negros y los labios hinchados ensangrentados, sentía los nudillos como si estuvieran en llamas. Entre sus piernas comenzó a sentirse peor... aunque ella pensaba que todo podría estar en su mente. Violación gritó en ella y no pudo evitar el temblor involuntario al recordar el apareamiento retorciéndose.

Quería decir que ella no le importaba. Eso no importaba. Esto no era realmente su cuerpo de todos modos... Hasta cierto punto. Ella estaba allí, apenas capaz de moverse ya que la mujer le pasó la lengua por todas partes, la limpieza de su propia sangre seca y sellado sus heridas.

Sin hacer ruido y manipulado por su furia empujó la cabeza de la mujer para alejarla, pero ella estaba demasiado débil.  
>-¡Dios maldiga las esposas!- Ella gritó inútilmente en su mente. -¡Suéltame!-<p>

En el momento en que todo había terminado, Ranma se sentía como si nunca pudiera volver a moverse. Los fantasmas de las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos por el dolor y el recuerdo. Ella no caería. Dios le hizo daño! Si... ¡si tan sólo pudiera calmarse! Ella tuvo que... Tenía que pensar. Ella estaba en una celda en la prisión. Las esposas le robaban la posibilidad de convocar toda su fuerza. Estaba enojado... muy enojado...

Nunca se había sentido tan débil en su vida, o tan enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Es...duele...- se le escapó, y mentalmente se dio una palmada, a pesar de que no podría haber detenido las palabras de dolor. Ella no era débil. Se tomó unos minutos. Pero puso sus manos ligeramente detrás de ella y la empujó a sí misma Desnuda excepto por las esposas, sus ojos ardían con llamas profanas.

El odio y el odio mismo le dieron la fuerza que nunca la había tocado y se reunieron como aliento en sus pulmones. ... Respira, calma. Calma. Cada respiración le picaba las costillas, pero ella no hizo caso. Dejar que la ira sea su combustible, su dolor el pan de cada día, su fuerza comenzó a salir.

- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Borraja!- Ella gritó.

-¡C-cállate!- La mujer declaró, el buceo en ella, su pelo verde que brilla en la luz tenue de filtrado en una celda cercana. -¿Qué haces q-quieres que vuelva?-

La fuerza de Ranma creció y se cocía a fuego lento que arrancó las manos de la mujer de su boca, aventándola, y de pie en un movimiento fluido.

-¡Borraja!- Ella gritó. -¡Borraja!-

El odio y la rabia hervía en conjunto para crear un fuego dentro de ella que podría aplastar a una montaña. Que había aplastado a una montaña. Su dolor se diluía en el torrente de su adrenalina, que hizo que su fuerza aumentara más y más. Sentía que las esposas trataban de contener todo lo que había dentro de ella.

Ocho de los ganchos de metal, dos para cada uno de sus tobillos y muñecas, todo el esfuerzo para contener todo lo que nunca había sido.

-¡BORRAJA!- Su voz se quebró en un odio tan fuerte que pensó que se ahogaría en él. Su energía pasaba a través de las esposas de crucería y sintió que comenzaban a vibrar. Ella las rompería...las rompería y mataría a ese hombre, incluso si fuera la último que haría.

Algo duro y pesado le golpeó en la cabeza...de repente todo se oscureció.

NOTAS:

¡Hola! ¡Vaya! Nunca había tardado tanto para actualizar, pero esta vez fue por diversas circunstancias que me obligaron a hacerlo. Tareas, escuela, castigos ustedes saben de qué hablo. Trataré de no tardarme tanto, seguramente "Materia-Blade" pensó que había abandonado esta historia.

Pero a quien la esté leyendo les diré puedo tardarme años en actualizar pero no la dejaré a medias xD…ok eso no fue algo motivador. En fin…

Ahora en cuanto al capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado fuerte? Si yo pensaba que lo que había puesto en "Alma Envenenada" era malo…esto me deja sin palabras jeje.

Bueno menos bla bla…espero que me digan que opinan.

Hasta luego

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente


End file.
